1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer belt unit used in an image forming apparatus, and particularly, to a structure for mounting a handle for holding the transfer belt unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 is a view illustrating a conventional transfer belt unit 200. In the transfer belt unit 200, transfer rollers RY, RM, RC and RK for transferring each of the colors Y, M, C and K are arranged in a transfer belt 90 tensioned around a driving roller and driven roller (not shown). These transfer rollers RY, RM, RC and RK are brought into or out of contact with the inner surface of the transfer belt 90 according to the moving positions of a left front link lever 79 and a right front link lever 89 of a link mechanism for switching modes. The switching of modes is realized by these contact and separation (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-042768).
However, in the above conventional transfer belt unit, the mounting and dismounting of the transfer belt are not so easy. Thus, to facilitate maintenance, there is proposed a technology of bending or folding the transfer belt unit in the image forming apparatus (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-109267).
In the conventional transfer belt unit as described above, in the case where a handle for holding the transfer belt unit is provided, if attempted to lift up the transfer belt unit bent for maintenance by holding the handle, the bent transfer belt may be extended despite the intension, resulting in damage or failure of the transfer belt unit.